Ashita no Namida
by sweetsheep
Summary: My tears reach my heart and make it melt to dust. My tears aren't stopping. The sadness makes me want to disappear. Will a hand help me up?


_**My tears reach my heart and make it melt to dust. My tears aren't stopping. The sadness makes me want to disappear. Will a hand help me up?**_

Tomorrow's Tears: the reason begins.

Rein's POV

The rain hits my window and my tears flow down and drop just like a speck of rain. My chair sits with me in my room and the curtains wrap over my body. My life was put down left to die by that one person that I trusted the most. Why.

I stay still like my mirror on my wall. My sister is worried about me and knocks on my door. Why can't I go open it? Is my stiffness that much to stop. Are my eyes to swollen to see? Can I ever be happy again? Instead of my lifeless body opening the door my twin sister Fine opens it and cries. She see's my state, my sad teary state. She says to me, "Rein please don't cry anymore I promise I'll help you get better!"

I could hear what she said but sometimes I wish that what she said could come true. Was it too much to ask?

Fine's POV

I'm crying right now in front of my sister, Rein, She's so sad right now and I want to help her and comfort her. She suffered enough today and I don't need to let anything happen again. I promise I'm going to help her.

A few days before ~ At Elegant Manner High school

Rein's POV

My hearts beating so fast and I'm blushing so much. I see him. My love since I was young. Prince Bright from the Jewelry Kingdom. Omg he is so handsome and so kind! He was always so nice to people like me (cause me and Fine are still un-princess like). How I wish I can be proper and elegant to be with him. One day I'll confess. Omg he's walking my way ahh what to do. He just passed me and I stood there like a rock. He probably thought I was weird. Come on Rein get yourself together!

"Hey."

I looked up to see Prince Shade of the Moon Kingdom. He was really eclipse when he was younger. He always called me and Fine stupid and idiots! Well now me, Fine, and him are friends…well I guess. I mean Fine does like him so I guess that's an advantage for her.

"Hey Shade."

"What are you standing in the middle of the hallway for?"

"Oh um I was going to unlock my locker but…"

"Don't tell me you forgot your lock code."

"Um kind of ahahaha…" I looked down; sadly I did kinda forget my lock code. How stupid are you Rein! Ok let's see um 8259-

"Um excuse me but that is my locker."

I looked up again to see my prince. Prince Bright! I turned red and blushed. Wait a minute this is h-his locker! Omg I'm such an idiot!

"I-I'm so s-sorry! I didn't know I thought it was mine I'm truly sorry!"

I tried to bow down to show my apology but instead I bumped my head on the wall. Omg I'm probably as red as an apple right now. Owwwww that hurt.

"Um are you ok?"

"O-Of course ahahaha I'm just going to um go bye!" I rushed off and left Prince Bright and Shade standing alone. Bright must think I'm weird! I just ruined my first week of school. Ugh.

Of course on my way to the bathroom I had to bump into Altezza. "Oh my who are you? Oh that's right your that piece of dirt that seems to taken a liking to my brother hahaha."

Her words burdened my mind but instead my anger was rising. How can she be Prince Bright's sister! She is nothing like him at all. Now what should I do, try to punch her, or just walk away. Hmmm let's punch her! "Wait!" I turn around to see my cheerful sister Fine! She is the best sister ever and she always has a room for food! "I need to tell you something!"

"W-What is it? You're panting like crazy!"

"I-I'm hungry."

"Oh Fine, let's go then!"

"Ok cafeteria here we come!"

Me and Fine quickly left Altezza and when to go grab some food. I bought a small box of French macaroons with a raspberry smoothie. Fine bought a whole big bag full of food haha I don't even know what she has in there!

We both picked a table with 4 seats so that Fine has room for her big bag and I can put my book bag on the other chair. I ate and just felt weird because people around up were staring at us. They must think Fine is fat. She isn't and I think my minds going to explode with creepy staring eyes!

"Mind if I sit here?" said Shade carrying a box of cotton candy.

"Sure let me move rein's book bag." Said Fine

Regular POV

Shade sat between Rein and Fine. Bright walked over and sat on Fine's side. Everyone ate and Fine kept admiring Brights choice of food. Rein became a little jealous because Bright knew Fine and she didn't come close to being called "friends" with him. Instead of thinking of them both Rein looked outside of the window as if she was Alice in Wonderland looking for a world of adventure instead of being bored and looking into "love". Rein sighed and went back to unwrapping her food, when Shade stood up and asked Rein to come with him somewhere. She didn't know what he said and instead nodded.

"I-I want to come!" said Fine after hearing Shade's request.

"Its ok Fine I just need Rein."

"Oh." Fine sighed a little but stayed with Bright while Rein was being pulled by Shade.

"Whaa," said the unconscious Rein, "What are you..."

"Where going to the art room come on!"

"Wait art room? Why!"

"I have to show you something!"

Shade took Rein hand and held it tight which put a little tint of pink in her cheeks. As they reach the Art room Shade showed Rein the sewing section. There Rein saw a beautiful gray dress with silver ruffles and a deep flow of purple and blue in the bows. It was mid-long and had short sleeves. It was phenomenal.

"Wow." Said Rein dazed. She was being mesmerized by the different forms of colors and how well the purple and blue went with each other.

"Who made this?"

"I did with a little help." Answered Shade sounding proud.

"Really! It's so well done and it's beautiful!"

"Are you saying I'm not good at making things girly."

"N-No I'm saying that I thought you were a more "dark" person."

Shade stayed silent but took out chairs for both of them to sit. Rein still looked at the beautiful dress. Only a model could where that.

"I knew you liked dresses so I wanted to show you it." He also said "Hey you're hungry huh."

"Um well I mean I had some food but u kinda brought me here so yes I'm hungry."

"Here" Shade held out a stick of cotton candy. It was shaped into a star and it was mix of purple, blue, and little gold. When she touched the candy the gold would glow and it tasted like wonders.

"Wow, this is amazing!"

Shade watched her eat because he gave her the last one. Haha he thought she looks like a hamster when she eats. He realized what he thought and brushed it off. He liked one girl and it was Fine. He did kinda like Rein but he realized him feelings for Fine and liked her. He always thought that Bright liked Rein after the whole "Incident" but his feelings for Fine never changed.

"Did you make this?" Rein asked.

"Me no, my sister did."

"Well then tell her Rein approves this recipe" She stuck out her tongue while giving a thumbs up.

Shade thought in his mind she's as silly as her sister.

"Hey shade." Said Rein with a serious tone.

"What."

"Do you think you can find a model for this dress."

"Well yea I'm going to pick the prettiest girl in my eyes."

"I see just tell me when you find her because I want to see this dress on somebody someday."

Rein slowly got up and walked out. She didn't know why she said that but she knew she could never wear that dress. Because she wasn't pretty. Shade caught up with her and asked her why she left. Rein stayed silent and still thought about "pretty" people. One of the people that were in her mind was Fine. Rein was jealous of her sister she had to admit. Fine was cute and silly and she was a cute klutz. Rein wanted to be like her. Fine was a friendly girl with a sweet personality and everyone liked her cause most people were like her. Rein was brave and she is pretty athletic like Fine but Rein gets angry a lot, and crazy when you challenge her. Rein is a "girly-girl" but she never really pulls it off because of her favorite color blue. It isn't a very big girly color.

"Hey are you still alive?"

"Huh oh sorry Shade I was just dozing off."

"I thought you were mad at me for a second."

"No."

Shade's POV

I kind of flinched a little at her words. Usually she would talk more and explain why she dozed off but this time it was different. She seemed a little more serious but lonely. This isn't the Rein I used to know. She would talk back to me with smart words and try to tell me off. She would be a courageous girl and not let a single bad word come out of a person's mouth. What happened to her?

We headed to class since the whole showing her the dress took time. We both walked to class and a lot of girls were eyeing Rein. They seemed kinda angry.

Rein's POV

Oh great now the "bully party" from last year are going to pick on me for coming into class with Shade. Crap here comes the Blondie.

"My my my what do we have here two lovebirds?"

"Your thinking wrong again Lily I don't like anybody and Shade isn't in this."

"Oh really then explain why you were with him" Lily's tone got serious and scary.

"Like I said," I was getting annoyed, "He isn't in this."

Shade looked at me maybe he thought what is she doing?

Lily took off her bracelet and smacked me right across the face.

"Rein talking back to your elder is bad. I think I have to start teaching you what I taught you last year."

Shade's POV

Last year? I thought wait, what does she mean. I decided to butt in because violence was no needed for an argument.

"Hey," I said in a dark tone, "Smacking people isn't allowed unless you want to pick a fight with me." I gave her a glare and she flinched. She bit her bottom lip and turned away while slyly laughing.

"Your off the hook this time Rein but don't worry I'll get you back." She turned and walked back to her seat. Nobody noticed what she did for the matter of fact nobody even knew Rein got smacked. It's almost like this happens every day.

"Rein what just happened?"

I saw her walk back to her seat. She didn't even go tell a teacher. What the hell is going on? I ran to Fine to ask why she didn't know that Rein was smacked in the face. Fine got up and asked Rein why she didn't tell her. I thought she was going to say something but Rein stared at Fine and I think Lily was staring at her. Rein said,

"Get out of my way." Me and Fine flinched. When did she have such a bad attitude.

"H-Hey Rein come back here." She didn't wait for me all she did was turn around and gave me a deadly glare. Wtf?

Rein's POV

I told my sister off. Yea the sister I admire soooo much. In reality I hate her. She would get the spot light and even if she said to include me in stuff nobody listens. It's like I'm been invisible all my life, I started to cry but then I heard footsteps. Who is it this time. I turned around to see…Lily.

"What now Lily."

She smirked at me and said as loud as ever, "You know what we're here for."

"I don't and stop yelling the teachers will here you."

"Hahaha hear that girls the teachers will come and hurt us. Rein were showing you that no matter how much you yell no one will come for you. Nobody loves you."

I was going to smack her but some of her followers grabbed me from behind and held my arms back. I tried to get them off bu- AHHHHHH I grinded my teeth. That damn blond hit me with a bat? When did sh- "AHHHH STOP IT OWWW!" I held my head while she aimed for my legs. "S-STOP IT!" I yelled but she didn't stop. "OWW LILY SOMEBODY HELP!" Nobody came and I started cry, it hurt like hell.

"Rein let me tell you again." She grabbed my hair and pulled it.

"L-Let go of my hai- OWWWWW" She pulled it harder and I swear I was getting dizzy.

"What do you need to say Rein." I didn't want to give up yet not now.

"Nothing."

"Oh really girls" I saw 2 girls go grab something. The pink one went for my bag while the brown hair went for a pair of scissors?

"N-N-No Lily please!" I started to tremble s-she's going to cut my hair no no no please no!

"What do you need to say! Say it now or your ass hair is going to go in the toilet!"

"I'M SORRY PRINCESS LILY! PLEASE SPARE ME!" I started to cry again, please Lily I said it.

"Good Mei put the scissors away."

The brown hair girl put the scissors in a purse and the other girl gave Lily my bag.

"Now Rein remember that you obey me and only me. You can live your life but if you hang out with Princes like my beloved Prince Shade then watch your life get crushed."

"Please Lily I'm obey you no matter what I swear bad Rein will change." I despised what I said.

"Good now I'll hand you your bag after I dump the water in."

"Wait!"

They poured (clean) water into my bag and my notes were in there!

"Here go get it." They threw my bag threw the windows outside.

I was shocked and fell down. Why is my life like this? Nobody ever notices not even my "best friends" know or care. I hate my life. I heard teachers come out. No how did they-Lily. I clenched my fist and ran outside as fast as I could. It was wet and I stepped on mud and got my dress and shoes wet. There were thorns and someone them tore my socks and dress. No where's my bag where is it. Ah found it! It was wet, damp, and parshly destroyed. I grabbed it and hugged it so it wasn't ruined anymore.

I ran back into the class room but I had to hide my bruises. But I'm so wet. I looked for my handkerchief that was put in a bag before being put in my book bag. Here it is I grabbed it and only wiped my bruises clean. I used my compact mirror (which was half cracked) and looked for marks on my face. I then applied make up to hide it. I hate doing this every damn day or at least this happened all day last year. I started to walk back into my classroom when I saw Shade. Crap.

Shade's POV

"Rein..WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

I ran to her. She was wet and muddy and her hair was a mess. It looked like she got beat up but I didn't see any bruise marks only small weird tan makeup on her skin. "Rein why do you loo-"

"Shade don't ask and don't talk to me."

What does she mean don't talk to her she's my friend. My good friend and we just got along. "Wait Rein!" I grabbed her hand but she flicked my hand back.

"Let go of me!" She yelled it so loud I thought somebody was gonna come out. But they didn't. I saw that when I touched her hand a little bit of makeup came off and I saw a big bruise mark on her hand.

She saw me stare at her hand and she quickly hid it. "Rein what happened."

I gave her a tell me now glare. She was a little bit scared but then I started to focus on what was happening. She's a mess with unknown bruises, messed up clothes, and a very oddly wet bag.

She walked up to me only to get scared and then she grabbed my hand and led me to the gym closet.

"W-Waits wrong?"

"SHHHHHHHH" she said looking really really scared. I stared at her eyes. They were terrified it looked like she saw a murder what is going on god dammit!

I started to hear noises but then it disappeared. She sighed and leaned on me. I looked at her and she was exhausted and she seemed kinda hot. N-Not in that way! It looks like she's sick.

"H-Hey Rein speak up."

I heard her say Yeah but it so small and faint.

"Rein are you ok?"

"Yeah just great I-I'm fine." She looked at her bag while grabbing wet notes out. Those were the notes I gave her during class. Why are they wet?

"I-I'm sorry Shade but I can't tell you right now." She started to cry and I hate it was people cry.

I hugged her and she was shocked. She tried to pull away saying that she was getting me dirty but I didn't care. There was something wrong and I can tell that she wants to tell me but it'll scare her. She finally gave into the hug and slowly tried to dry the notes. You can still see them it's just that it was wet. I helped her dry them and she kept saying thanks. Now I know where Fine gets her sweet smiles. I started to remember about the hand and I grabbed it.

"S-Shade."

Rein's Pov

"Owww" I said feeling pain on my hand.

"Sorry" said Shade, he seems worried.

"How did you get this?"

I stared into his deep eyes I can't tell him. Can I?

"It's nothing." I turned away leaving my chance.

He started to stare at my face and my leg. My socks were torn and then he took out a hankkerchief and wiped off my makeup!

"W-Wait Shade NO!"

He wiped off all the makeup to reveal big bruise marks and they were blue and green some were purple.

"Where did yo- Rein Who did this."

I got a stern glare from him. Why is he so worried?

I tried to tell him but. Oh great I'm crying again.

"Rein" he lightly touched my cheek and looked at me and instead his face was sad "What happened."

"S-Shade I was for years I was."

He finally knew what I was saying.

Shade's POV

I tried to make out her words and instead I hugged her. I knew what happened. Why, why my confident Rein was sad and scared.

She was bullied.

**How did I do hmm I think I did great on this! So this is a story with my full story telling skills are on high. Please review because I was thinking of putting this in a contest. Well when I'm done with it.**


End file.
